Kiss on the Balcony
by sapphire wind
Summary: A few months after the clash of the Kings, Isana was given a chance to spend a peaceful afternoon with someone he treasures.


**Yaho~! This is my first Project K / K Anime fanfiction. I couldn't really put in too much detail since the anime is still just on episode 3. Let's just say that this is the after-story XD**

**By the way, I got the inspiration for this after seeing the comic made by **_whispreyes_ **on tumbr. It was actually really cute /**

**Oh yeah. This one's a Yaoi fic. Please don't flame if you hate yaoi fics .**

* * *

A few months after the clash of the Kings and after they found out that Isana was innocent from all the accusations, peace finally returned to Shizume City. The Kings and clans managed to reach an agreement too, however, there were still occasional fights here and there. The Red and Blue Kings as well as the clansmen were still, and will always be on each other's necks after all.

At Ashinaka High's student dormitory, a certain someone has taken a liking into staying at Isana's place and was reading a book while lying down on the balcony. There was a pack of Pocky lying next to him as he munched on one stick.

"Shirou~ I'm going to play with Tatara-kun today, okay? I'd be back later and I'll bring some sweets for you two." Neko said as she twirled and looked at Isana.

"Just please don't cause too much trouble for Tatara-san. He's a bit busy with the HOMRA members, right?" Isana said.

"Hai nya. Kurosuke~ be good to Shirou, okay?" Neko pulled out a stick of Pocky that was next to Kuroh and ate it.

"I'll be going now~!" The pinkette went out of the room and closed the door. Isana just sighed and smiled.

_'Things really returned to how they were before.'_ He thought as he fixed his bed. He felt the wind's gentle breeze from the balcony and saw that Kuroh was still reading the book he borrowed from the school library. The blackette has been staying with him for quite a while now and their relationship was something no one expected.

_'From a vassal who once tried to take my life to...'_ The white-haired teen blushed at the unfinished thought in his head and decided to accompany Kuroh on the balcony.

"Ne, Kuroh. What chapter are you reading now?" Isana asked as he laid down on the floor next to the blackette. Kuroh looked at him then returned his gaze to the book as he finished the pocky stick in his mouth.

Isana pouted at being ignored by the swordsman so he nuzzled his head on Kuroh's shoulder and started reading what was written on the page that he was on. Kuroh used his left hand to support his head as he looked at the younger teen with a smile on his lips. The person whom he once tried to kill upon mistaking him for someone he was not, yet the very same person whom he can't stay away from.

_'Really. It's a mystery on how things turned to this.'_ He thought, amused by the changes in his life.

Kuroh leaned in and Isana was surprised on feeling a soft pair of warm lips gently pressed against his own. The white-haired teen felt his blood rush to his cheeks, coloring his face into a hue of scarlet.

_'That's right. Kuroh was once a vassal who tried to take away my life but now... he's someone whom I love deeply.'_ Isana thought as Kuroh pulled back and smiled at him.

"It's unlike you to be jealous of a book." Kuroh said as he ran his hands through Isana's hair.

"Well, that book really does take your time and you've been ignoring me since you started reading it. I think you're more fascinated with that book than me." Isana answered with a pout. Kuroh chuckled and wrapped his right arm around Isana's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"There's no way that that will happen, silly. I've just finished chapter 15 so I guess, I should make it up to you, huh? How about a date at the city?"

"E-Eh?" If it was possible, Isana's blush darkened when Kuroh said that they'd go out for a date. The blackette rarely showed his feelings towards him in public.

"Come on, let's go." Kuroh stood up and pulled Isana along. The younger teen smiled and wrapped his arms around Kuroh's right arm.

"I hope you know that this won't be the last time that we'd go for a date."

"Is that a threat? Bring it on." Kuroh chuckled as they went out. Surely, things weren't what they expected them to be but still, they won't trade it for anything else in the world.

* * *

**All done~ How was it?**

**Read and review please~ sapphire wind out :D**


End file.
